This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core (AC) is composed of the Principal Investigator, Program Coordinator, Core Directors (Genomics, Bioinformatics, ACoRN), Summer Program Coordinators, HSTA Coordinator and Evaluation Coordinator. WV-INBRE office staff at Marshall University and West Virginia University provides administrative support to all activities of the AC. The AC works closely with the PI and is responsible for directing the day-to-day operations of WV-INBRE. The AC also works closely with the Steering Committee and External Advisory Committee to continually work to improve the overall research and student/faculty development and training activities of WV-INBRE. A major responsibility for the AC has been to establish, facilitate and evaluate a network of biomedical researchers at predominately undergraduate institutions (PUIs). The AC also works with Core Directors to establish workshops and training sessions and to facilitate the operation of the Summer Research Program. AC members also prepare at least two newsletters a year and work with the IT Coordinator to help maintain the WV-INBRE website (www.WV-INBRE.org). Specific Core activities are described in the appropriate subproject descriptions and progress reports.